


panic

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Panic Attacks, like frick this is so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off my headcanon that ciel suffers frequent panic attacks and written from personal experience. enjoy this angsty mess of a fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	panic

**Author's Note:**

> based off my headcanon that ciel suffers frequent panic attacks and written from personal experience. enjoy this angsty mess of a fic

“Ciel. Ciel, look at me. Please, just look at me, bocchan.”

And Ciel was crying, and he was shaking, and he was scared, no, he was terrified.

“Look at me.”

Over and over, look at me, look at me, _look at me._

And then he was sobbing, and he was shaking harder, and he was collapsing and falling apart and breaking down, worse than he ever had before.

His muscles were going slack and he vaguely felt a pair of arms wrap around him but he wanted to scream until his throat was sore because this was _wrong._

He was a failure, a fuck-up, a good for nothing kid.

He had too many enemies to count and he spent his time obsessing over something as crude as “love.”

“Master Ciel, _please._ ”

And he was screaming, and he was yelling, and he was spouting profanities that no one knew the meaning of, and he was wailing, dear god he was wailing.

Get away get away get away get away I’m **_poison,_** Sebastian.

And he was clawing and scratching and screaming more but he didn’t know who at.

And he was so fucking broken.


End file.
